This invention pertains to a lock device, and more particularly to a self-contained, self-adjusting latch and lock device to releasably secure together relatively movable members.
There has been an increased demand for an effective, inexpensive latching device capable of securing together relatively movable members such as drawers in a cabinet, automobile doors, automobile hoods, tool box, garage doors and the like. Generally, special lock devices are designed for use on a particular item, i.e., either for an automobile hood, or for a tool box, or for an automobile door. They are not intended to be used in a variety of latching applications. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an improved lock device that is able to be used in a variety of latching applications.
Latching devices which are presently available for automobile doors and hoods as well as for tool boxes usually have many interacting movable parts. Some tool boxes have latching devices which have a cam on the bracket the tool box. As the bracket bar travels down, a hook of the latch member kicks out of the way approximately one-quarter inch. A depressible roll pin of the latch device pushes the cam back 1/4" to release the bracket or bar from the latch member. In this type of device, the cam is separate from the locking mechanism, the device latches in only one direction and the device locks in only one position. It would thus be desirable to provide an improved lock device that does not require a great number of moving parts. It would also be desirable to provide an improved lock device that has the ability to latch in either the clockwise or counterclockwise direction.
Other latching mechanisms are available which have a spring biased, pivotal forked bolt member combined with a ratchet tooth portion and which use a spring biased pawl as a detent. Various release means such as levers, cranks or cams are generally combined with such devices to release the pawl from the ratchet teeth in order to open the closure. These devices are also usually limited to only one or very few latch positions, and the bracket or keeper must be in close alignment with the pivotal forked bolt member. It would thus be desirable to provide an improved lock device that provides for a sufficient number of latch positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,926 to Dall, appears to disclose a latch or lock mechanism for use on automobile doors. This mechanism combines a rotary bolt with a cooperating take-up mechanism for retaining the rotary bolt in a plurality of latching positions provided by a serrated portion on a rotor segment arm. A hook on a take-up arm holds the rotary bolt in the attained latch position. This mechanism has separate inside and an outside release mechanisms as well as a separate lock mechanism. Each of these release mechanisms appear to require substantially exact alignment in order to be effective. It would thus be desirable to provide an improved lock device that operates effectively without the inside and outside release mechanisms being in exact alignment.